Yummy Mummy
by Right Hand Blue
Summary: Sequel to A Day at the Office, pretty much Addek fluff


Um promised sequel to A day at the office

Dedications once more to Queen Satan and LizzieLovesLife cause they read this also

and a bg big thanks to the reviews for last chapter mwah!

* * *

"Damn it Derek I told you not to get me pregnant"

"Addison you said that six months ago when we first found out" he pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth and spat "what makes it different this time?"

she stood in front of the bathroom door waiting for him to turn around "the difference is that I cant get my top down anymore" he turned around to watch her mouth pout, her bottom lip sticking out as his eyes made its way to her stomach. He smiled at the pink section of belly he could see poking out from underneath.

"What designer is it this time?"

"Prada, but that's not the point Derek!" she took her top off and shook it at him angrily "I miss fitting into my clothes! I miss having to pee like regular people instead of every five seconds! I miss being able to keep my food down, hell I just miss eating regular food" she whined

"Addison" he smiled looking at her "we only have three months left, its not long now"

"I know" she spoke into her chest, which, Derek had a hard time looking away from "I'm just impatient"

he stepped closer to her, his hands resting on the swell of her waist "I know, its one of your many redeeming qualities" he kissed her forehead

"Derek"

"hmm?"

"am I getting fat?"

"no, just yummy"

She laughed "thanks" she pulled away from him and took over his place by the sink. She quickly began brushing her teeth.

"I don't know why I didn't do it sooner"

"do what?" she said, muffled by the paste in her mouth

"get you pregnant"

she threw him a confused look before she spat in the sink "Derek your not making much sense" she rinsed then spat again "and next time buy less tasty toothpaste, I cant bare spitting it out"

"its on my to do list" he said following her into the bedroom where she began throwing the pillows off the bed. He went to the other side and began helping her "besides I think you need to focus on the positives of this"

"Of what? Being with child?"

"I wouldn't have said it so medievally but yeah" he pulled back the covers and got in while she tottered around the room

"ok" she unclasped her bra and threw it in the chair by the corner of the room "name me one" she smiled at him before she rooted around in his drawer pulling out a comfortable looking t-shirt

"well" he watched her every movement "you're boobs look fantastic, top notch if I don't say so myself"

She pulled the shirt over her head "doesn't mean their light though" she made her way to the dresser and pulled out her hair band. Running her fingers through her hair she grabbed the brush by her side and ran it through the red locks "got anymore for me?"

"like I said before you're practically good enough to eat"

"and like I said before stop getting such tasty toothpaste" she gave him a wink "continue"

he but his lip the snapped his fingers in success when a though came to him "it's a huge turn on that you're on top"

her cheeks turned red "we cant exactly do it any other way" she took off her earrings "besides it was my hormones and you didn't do much to sway me"

"me?" he looked at her, his face a picture of fake innocence "what did I do?"

"its what didn't you do that's the question" she cleansed her face "besides, I came home from work and you were in the kitchen in nothing but an apron"

"that's how I normally cook"

"uh huh I'm sure it is" she threw the cotton away and walked over to the bed, sliding in next to Derek "but when I looked in the pot there was nothing but boiled water, I cant eat boiled water now can I ?"

he scooted closer to her, his body spooning over hers as he began settling down for the night, his hand resting lightly on her belly "ok I admit I knew you were coming home, so I thought I'd spread some love, there's nothing wrong with that"

"yet its how I ended up here in the first place"

"but don't forget the perks" he reached up and squeezed her breast quickly

she swatted him away "you're the only one who seems to enjoy them" she said before she moaned quietly when his hand went back

he chuckled to himself "I think that sounded like an understatement" he came closer so that his lips could brush the side of her neck

she shifted, trying her hardest to move closer to him.

Continuing for five more minutes he pulled back. She opened her mouth but he got there first "now before you say something I was only going to ask if you wanted to go on top or…" his hands snaked down to cup her bum "we could stay like this minus my pants but your clothing"

She chuckled "why just my clothes?"

"Because you" he kissed her neck "are the one good enough to eat"

* * *

Pretty much fluff with a smutty ending you can imagine :-P

review! and make my day :-)


End file.
